Madhouse Hospice
by Mystical Authoress
Summary: Welcome to the Madhouse Hospice, a hospital unlike no other; where undead dolls, a poison-collecting man, and a 'mad doctor' exist. Maryweather finds herself tangled up with the Madhouse Hospice when the search to find the brother she never met ends up here.
1. Meeting

**Author note: I don't own Count Cain: Godchild. **

**The most likely asked question: Why am I writing yet ANOTHER multi-chap fic when I'm behind on 'Time for Torture,' and 'Incarcerated,' as well as 'Warfare's End' and 'Wonderland?'**

**The reason: It popped into my head as soon as I realized I didn't really write a Halloween fic for Count Cain: Godchild. Sure, I did a Halloween Special for 'Time for Torture!' but that was really it. So, I wanted to create something downright creepy and gory (though not gory enough that it's going to be M-rated, 'cause I don't like writing ****_that _****much gore). **

**How it came into being besides the reason above: The prompt of 'creepy hospital.' I think you get the idea.**

**Warning: Gore and violence (Though not graphically described gore), pairings (you can go ahead and start guessing), AU fic, and all of the characters in Godchild are probably quite _different_ than what you're used to seeing them as. Especially some of the characters in the organization Delilah, particularly the Major Arcana. **

**Constructive Criticism would be great (hint hint: Seriously, please give me some constructive stuff so I can make this fic even better), and I hope you guys read, review and enjoy! Thanks! **

**What I don't hope for: For any of you to get nightmares...Let's hope that doesn't happen.**

* * *

_**Madhouse Hospice**_

* * *

_**1. Meeting**_

Today seemed to be another typical day at the Madhouse Hospice.

There was work to do; a few surgeries needed to be done, making sure some of the hospital residents were clearly sane enough to get through the day, and...admininstrative work.

Owl found himself doing an awful lot of that administrative work. He grumbled a little as he sat at the desk, going through a pile of papers. Thank goodness it wasn't much for today, but sometimes the paper work could be three times as much as he had today.

Owl couldn't really do much, anyway. Sure, he could keep the patients occupied, but he couldn't really get himself to be a surgeon, or be the one administering medication (the last time he did, he messed up and some of the patients were quite kooky for the day). Hence him being stuck at the administrative desk.

He was so occupied with his paperwork, that he didn't notice someone was waiting for him until he heard the soft 'ding' of a bell being heard.

He looked up to see a little girl; long blonde hair and light blue eyes accompanied by a porcelain-skinned face. Just like a little doll.

"May I help you, Miss?" Owl asked, looking at her quietly through the dark sunglasses he almost always wore.

"Um...um..." The girl paused before she showed him a photo of a seventeen-year-old with dark black hair. "I'm looking for...Cain Hargreaves? I-I'm his sister...Maryweather..." She trailed off, seemingly intimidated. "Can you help me, please?"

"Ah, Cain Hargreaves? And you say you're his sister? Fascinating." Owl clicked his tongue a little bit, grinning. "One moment. I'll send someone to bring you to him." He pressed a button on the desk, and he spoke into the small microphone sticking out of the desk beside the button. "Can someone come over to the main desk, please? We have a visitor. Thank you."

As if on cue, a young woman appeared, her blonde hair tied back in a low bun, with a few strands of hair over her forehead neatly combed to the side. She wore a simple white dress went halfway past the knees, and she held a clipboard in hand.

"You said we had a visitor, Owl?" She asked quietly.

"Yes, Nurse Stanford." Owl spoke, gesturing to Maryweather. "This girl says she is Cain Hargreaves' sister. She would like to see him."

"Alright." Stanford turned to Maryweather, extending a hand towards her. "Come. I will lead you to him."

Maryweather took a deep breath before following. As Owl watched them leave, he smirked a bit.

He wondered how such a precious, innocent little girl like Maryweather would react when she met Cain Hargreaves...Certainly, this should be _interesting._

* * *

"I believe he should be in the lower area here..." Nurse Stanford opened the door, and the two went down the stairs. As they approached a nearby door at the end of the stairs, the two heard a loud snarl, before someone was heard speaking.

"Dr. Hargreaves...Who...is he?"

"Oh, him. Heh, that's Cassandra. As part of your duties, Riffael, you will need to check on Cassandra at times, and of course my brother Jizabel will help if they are around. I just wonder...will Cassandra_ like_ you?"

"What!?"

The two burst into the door just to see some sort of-daresay-_creature _lunge at a man with short, silvery blue hair. Maryweather let out a scream of terror as the poor man was tackled to the ground. The two wrestled about on the ground for a bit, and the creature seemed to have the upper hand. The silvery-blue-haired man appeared to be struggling, and Maryweather just felt that she couldn't just stand by and let things go on.

_"STOP IT!"_

Everyone froze and stared at Maryweather, who just stared back, anything else she wanted to say dried up in her throat.

The creature let go of the man, before skittering towards Maryweather. She noted his appearance as he came nearer and as she did her best to back up, backing into a wall and unable to move any farther away. The creature-or man, whatever he was-had long, greasy brown hair, with piercing amber eyes filled with curiosity as he gazed at her. His hands were clawed, looking sharp enough to cut through metal, and his teeth also seemed razor sharp, like the fangs of a wolf.

He gently put a heavy hand on her right shoulder, leaning a bit closer to the point that her ear could feel his hot breath, and she heard him inhale deeply.

"I like her." The creature/man spoke, his deep, yet somewhat shallow voice spoke in ragged breaths. "I like her." It was then that she took note that some sort of appedage stuck out of his back. She was about to figure out what it was until-

"Get off the girl, Cassandra." Nurse Stanford's voice spoke a bit sharply. "Let go of her. Now."

The long-haired man (Cassandra) let go of Maryweather's shoulder, before crawling towards a young man with raven black hair and eyes of golden-green. "Cassandra, you say you like the girl?" He asked. Cassandra nodded. "What about Riffael?" Cassandra nodded, as the silvery-blue-haired man got up. "Good." He turned to Maryweather. "And...who might you be?" He asked, a little confused.

Maryweather found the courage to speak as he acknowledged her presence. "M-my name is Maryweather. You're Cain, right? I'm...your sister."

Cain's eyes seemed to widen in shock, and he staggered back slightly. "I thought I only had a brother..." He trailed off, before he took a deep breath. "Father never told me that I had a sister, too..."

"A brother?" Maryweather asked, confused. "Who?"

"That would be me." Everyone turned to see a man with long, silvery hair standing in the doorway. He glanced at Cassandra. "You haven't...done a thing to harm anyone unintentionally, have you, Cassandra?" He asked. Cassandra shook his head. "Good boy." He turned towards Maryweather. "And who might you be, little miss?"


	2. Hunger

**_2. Hunger_**

"And who might you be, little miss?" The silver-haired man asked as he looked at Maryweather quietly. He wore a buttoned up lab coat, with black trousers and a white shirt peeking from underneath the coat.

Maryweather paused before responding. "My name is Maryweather. I came here to look for my brother Cain."

Cain and the silver-haired man exchanged glances of what seemed to be of surprise. "Jizabel, can you take care of Cassandra?" He spoke. Jizabel nodded as Cassandra crawled over to him. "Stanford...bring Maryweather to the waiting room, and Riff...come with me. Now."

* * *

Riff was silent as he and Cain walked down the hall. The raven-haired man (or boy, since he seemed much younger than Riff for sure) had been quite surprised when that girl appeared out of the blue and claimed she was his sister.

"I wasn't expecting what just previously happened, if you're wondering." Cain finally spoke after a long time of silence. The two stopped walking and turned to each other as Cain continued. "Anyway, so mostly you'll be looking after the other patients, especially Gilford and Cassandra when Jizabel is unavailable, with a little administrative work on the side. Any questions?"

"Only one." Riff responded quietly. "It's just...with all this considerably grotesque work that the hospital does, how do you bear with all of this? Doesn't this...sicken you at times?"

Cain appeared to hesitate for a moment before he answered. "Oh, this work does anything but sicken me. It's always a delight to see a new patient...or to obliterate the lives of those who deserve worse than death."

* * *

Maryweather sighed as she sat in the waiting room, completely bored. How long was it going to take before she could actually have a conversation with Cain? She had been looking for him for quite some time, it had to be at least a year since she learned about him, and she just wanted to get to know him, since they were family, after all.

She didn't know, though, that she had a half-brother who was at least a few years older than Cain. The silver-haired man with the glassy eyes...she shivered slightly as she remembered his appearance. He seemed quite calm, but...tense at the same time, almost to the point that it was intimidating.

"Hello?" Maryweather turned to see a woman with long, dark brown hair enter the room. Her amber eyes looked at her quietly. "You're Maryweather, right?" She asked.

"Yes." Maryweather responded, nodding.

"Oh, good. Dr. Cain Hargreaves will be seeing you quite soon, so just be patient." She reassured the younger girl. "My name is Dr. Celeste Helena Octavia. I serve here as a nurse. I was ordered by Dr. Hargreaves to keep you company; he feared that you may have been lonely by yourself in here." She sat down across from Maryweather as she spoke.

"Thank you." Maryweather responded quietly. She paused for a moment before asking, "What's it like around this hospital, anyway? It's nothing like the hospitals I've been to before..."

Celeste merely chuckled a little. "This place is _nothing_ like the hospitals you've been to before." She spoke quietly. "We have the most sadistic doctors around. They are quite crazy especially when it comes to disposing of anyone that tries to go against them...and..." She sighed a little bit. "One of the people closest to me here is a permanent resident. Dr. Hargreaves agreed to help him if I worked here."

"Oh, I'm sorry..."

"I'm not done." Celeste continued. "Have you met Cassandra yet?"

"Y-yes." Maryweather responded, remembering the animalistic brown-haired man. "Why do you ask?"

"Cassandra is my older brother. He's thirty-five. I'm only three years younger than him."

Maryweather froze at this statement. That...animal/beast/man/creature was Celeste's brother? How had she not realized that the dark amber eyes and that dark shade of hair was completely the same? Those had been the only similarities that she saw between the two, and despite those two obvious similarities, she hadn't realized it...

"But-" Maryweather paused before she tried to speak again. "Was he always-" She cut herself off, unsure of what to say.

"No, he never always looked like...the appearance you see of him now. His appearance now is the result of a surgery that Jizabel gave him. He had gotten into a car accident, and his injuries were critical...he wasn't even the one at the wheel, and he wasn't drunk or anything like that, but still..."Celeste blinked a little bit, as if trying to restrain tears. "Cassandra's changed so much...he's so scared of himself now, of his own behaviour...even I myself am frightened by it, too. I'm glad that...he's still alive and all, but...it's come at a heavy cost."

* * *

"Cassandra?" Jizabel's voice echoed in the nearly empty room as he held up a packet of blood. "I thought you would be...starving by now."

It didn't take Cassandra even a second to rush to Jizabel, gazing at the blood that Jizabel held. He immediately tried to grab it with one clawed hand, but Jizabel pulled it away at the last second.

"Ah, ah." The silver-haired doctor chided. "What's the little word that gets things done?" He asked, his blue-grey eyes making direct contact with the older man's dark amber ones.

"P-please..." Cassandra stuttered out quietly. He was starving, completely famished. And he needed that blood. Now.

All Jizabel did was let go of the blood bag, and he stepped back as he watched Cassandra tear it open and start lapping it up like a dog mad with thirst. The sight of it would sicken a normal person, but it didn't faze the doctor. Jizabel knew Cassandra craved blood, particularly blood of human beings...sometimes flesh, too. Of course, Cassandra could eat regular food that humans ate as well, but he was much better off with what he was currently consuming. Much, much better.

Cassandra's dark amber eyes looked so blank as he finished drinking the blood, but at the same time, still filled with hunger. Jizabel knew something, oh just_ something_ had to be done. He knew exactly what to do.

Jizabel disposed of his lab coat to the side, started to unbutton his shirt, and smirked as Cassandra looked at him in slight confusion.

"You've been a good boy for the past little while, Cassandra...I would give you more blood bags, but there hasn't been many donations lately, so..." Jizabel undid his shirt and threw that to the ground, beside the lab coat. "As a special treat, you can...feast upon my blood tonight. How about that?" Cassandra nodded quietly as he licked the blood about his lips. "But first...what's the little word that get things done?"

"Please." Cassandra whispered softly again, getting closer towards Jizabel in terms of distance.

Jizabel's lips just curled up into a smile as he was pushed lightly against the wall and ended up in a sitting position. Cassandra was practically inches away from him now, the clawed hands gently pushing on his chest.

"Good boy..."

Cassandra bit into Jizabel's right shoulder, and let out a whimper of delight as the warm, life-giving liquid flooded his mouth. It went on for some time, but Jizabel knew that Cassandra's hunger would be satisfied soon, and that he could never kill Jizabel, not like that. As much as animalistic Cassandra could be, there were still shreds of humanity in him that prevented him from drinking all of Jizabel's blood and killing the doctor.

Jizabel just simply stroked Cassandra's hair quietly and let out a sigh, ignoring the throbbing pain of his shoulder. It was alright. Cassian could always fix it up afterwards.


	3. Explanations

**_3. Explanations_**

It was only after Justice had finished explaining to Maryweather about the reason behind Cassandra's appearance that Cain entered the room. Maryweather immediately explained to him why and how she got here.

She was the child that her mother had with her master, and eventually ended up on the streets after her mother died when she was nine. She wandered the slums, wondering if she had any family left, when one day, the owner of a bookshop by the name of Oscar Gabriel noted that he saw her image in a photo album, and showed it to her. Together, the two traced back to find that she did have a half-brother. That brother was Cain Hargreaves, who was _alive, _first off, and was known for running the Madhouse Hospice. She didn't even know she had a brother until then.

She also didn't know she had another half-brother until now.

"I see..." Cain paused for a moment, before continuing. "If you truly are related to Jizabel and I, some of your genes should match, if we all the same father. I'm going to have to get you to do a blood test."

"A blood test?" Maryweather asked. "Does it hurt?"

"Well...I suppose it depends on how high your pain tolerance is. I will have to take out some of your blood using a needle and syringe, and then I'll analyze the results."

Maryweather sighed a bit. Great. Not only she had any true idea that Cain and Jizabel were related to her, she had to take a blood test, too! It wasn't exactly the response she wanted, but at least she could figure out if she was actually related to them. She hoped so.

* * *

The test hadn't taken long, only ten minutes or so. Cain had decided to let her stay the night in a spare hospital room, complete with the typical hospital beds and such.

Maryweather sat on the hospital bed, sighing. It was great that Cain was letting her stay over, and that the results would be confirmed tomorrow, but she hoped that the test proved that she was truly related to Jizabel and Cain. At least then, she would be with her family, even if they were as crazy as Nurse Octavia depicted them as.

"Darn it!" She saw a boy with ash-blond hair run into the room and close the door behind him. "Rebecca's going to find me if I can't find a good hiding spot soon-" He stopped mid-sentence when he realized he wasn't alone. Maryweather immediately recognized who he was. "Mary! What are you doing here-"

"Leroy?" She asked, surprised. She stood and walked over to him. "What are you doing here?"

Leroy sighed quietly. "My mum died of drinking a couple months ago. I couldn't pay rent, so I had to pick pockets to get by. I tried to take of my sister Luna, really, I did, but...she died, too. Illness. I couldn't afford the medicine."

"I'm sorry..." Maryweather started, but Leroy continued.

"One night, I decided to use a taxi to get home. Luckily for me, two people, Celeste and Cassandra, they were going home at the same time and decided to help me out. The three of us were silent, and then the next thing I knew, the car crashed. Cassandra ended up in critical condition, and Celeste was screaming and everything. I didn't know to do; I broke my arm in that accident...That's when Cain Hargreaves came along and..recruited us." Leroy paused before asking, "Have you ever met Cassandra or Celeste? They're siblings."

"Yeah. I did earlier." Maryweather spoke quietly. "Nurse Celeste told me earlier about that accident. She seemed really sad for Cassandra...I didn't really get to talk with Cassandra, either. He went really up close towards me, and he...I think he was sniffing me..." She trailed off, slightly mortified.

"He's more animalistic than most human beings. That's what Jizabel told me, anyway. From my experiences with Cassandra, if he's sniffing you, he's trying to figure out if he likes you or not. If he likes you, that's good, that means he trusts you. If not..." Leroy cringed a bit. "You don't want to know what happens next."

"We found you, Leroy!" A sing-song voice of a young girl spoke as the door opened again, and the two turned to see a girl, wearing a dress with a bow in her black hair. An older man, definitely at least a few years older than Cain, stood behind her. Maryweather immmediately noted that the girl had a crutch in one arm, due to a bad leg. The older man's clothing was a bit messy with drying red stains, like a child who finished painting. "I knew you couldn't hide for long and-oh!" She turned to Maryweather. "Are you new here?" She asked.

"Yeah, she is!" Leroy answered for Maryweather. "This is Maryweather. She and I knew each other from a while ago. Maryweather, this is Gilford and Rebecca."

Gilford nodded a bit, smiling. "It's nice to meet you, Maryweather..." He trailed off, still grinning. He turned to Rebecca. "You think she'll want to play with us?"

"Maybe," Rebecca responded, shrugging a bit. "What are you doing here, Maryweather?"

"Um, well..." Maryweather paused before explaining. "I'm here because I think Cain Hargreaves and Jizabel Disraeli...I think they're my brothers. Cain did a blood test earlier, and he's analyzing it right now. He said I could stay over for the night and we'll see the results tomorrow."

"Really!?" Leroy exclaimed. "That's great, Mary! If you guys match, that means you really have family! You always wished for that, right?"

Maryweather nodded quietly. "Yeah. I guess I did..."

* * *

The four conversed with each other more, and walked with each other through the hospital halls. Leroy, Rebecca, and Gilford immediately decided to give Maryweather a tour of the place, and they kept pointing at the doors leading into rooms, and never going into them (unless they were allowed to).

"That's my room. Gilford and Leroy's rooms are across from me." (Rebecca)

"I think that's the ER. There's no operations in there right now, but I'm not really sure if we should check it out right now..." (Leroy)

"That's the lab here...Those stairs lead to the basement where Cassandra sleeps..." (Gilford) "I've seen a red ram in there once or twice."

"What do you mean by red ram, exactly?" (Maryweather)

"...You don't want to know." (Leroy)

Cain watched from a distance as the four chatted and laughed together. Jizabel stood beside him, and he paused before speaking.

"You probably weren't expecting for her to get along with them, were you?" Jizabel spoke up. "They're all children, it's natural that they somewhat get along. But I do wonder how Maryweather will react when she knows of...Gilford and Rebecca's hidden natures."

"I'm not sure if it would be good for her." Cain responded quietly. He sighed. "The results came up positive. She's our _half-sister_, Jizabel. Do you think we can really allow her to...Allow her to be scarred like us?" He asked, turning to his older half-brother. "I think she, Riff, Celeste and Leroy are the only people here that are generally sane, compared to those such as Cassandra or Gilford."

"Why do you care so much about a person you didn't know was related to you until now, just after you met her?" Jizabel asked. "I don't find it understandable..."

"Jizabel, you don't get it. She's an innocent little kid. It's better for her not to be under the curse of the Hargreaves' like I fully am or you are. This environment isn't good for her..." Cain started to argue, but Jizabel cut in.

"You can't help that, brother." Jizabel responded, his eyes narrowing slightly. "We all know that. We can't do anything to change that. But just because this environment isn't good for her doesn't it make it that much worse than being on the streets, either."

Cain just looked away from the sight of his half-sister. "I just...don't know..."

* * *

**Author note: I'm grateful that all of you readers are, well, reading this fic. It's just that...okay, let me just give it to you straight.**

**_Reviews or Constructive Criticism_ would seriously be nice. Otherwise, how else am I supposed to make this fic creepy and gory as I hoped for? What do you like about the fic so far? What do you not like about it? Could you guys please leave a review? Or at least, let's put it this way. I'm not going to upload another chapter of this until someone gives a decent review, okay? (coughanonymousorpersonwhoact uallyhasafanficaccount,itdoesn'tmattercough.) Please? It would really help, and again, thank you for reading.**


	4. Yearning

**_4. Yearning_**

It was the next morning, when Riff was checking on Cassandra that he felt that something just _might_ be wrong. He didn't know why he felt this way, but he just felt it. He just felt that something would be wrong with the current situation.

"Morning, Cassandra." Riff spoke quietly as he put a blood bag near the deformed, one-winged patient, who immediately tore open the blood bag and lapped up the blood quickly. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes." Cassandra whispered softly, looking up at the younger man as blood dribbled from his mouth. He then put a hand to the blood and wiped as much as he could off his before licking the blood off his hand. "Very well. I had a pretty little dream..." He drawled softly.

Something seemed a bit different about Cassandra. It wasn't that his appetite for his meals that changed, no, that was the same as usual (which consisted of one to five blood bags for breakfast, the same amount for lunch, and dinner was some sort of meat which Riff could not-_and did not wish to_-identify).

Maybe it was because Cassandra had never mentioned dreaming of anything. That was...odd. Jizabel had told Riff, that if Cassandra does something different than usual, it can only mean one thing.

Riff was struggling to remember what it was, but he didn't let it show on his face.

"What sort of dream was it, exactly?" Riff asked, curious, as he tossed Cassandra another blood bag.

Cassandra tore the bag open again and immediately tried to drink all the blood, but some of it dribbled off his chin and mouth and onto his ragged shirt. He then wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and just smiled a bit. It wasn't the type of smile that was friendly, though, Riff knew that it meant something...

But darn it, what did it mean again if Cassandra does something different than usual!?

"...I got to go outside the building."

Right. Darn it. Riff only remembered, just then, as the chain restraining Cassandra to the wall snapped in two.

If Cassandra does something oddly different than his usual behaviour, it meant that _he wanted to go outside. _And that was not good.

It wasn't like going outside would be detrimental to Cassandra's health, but Jizabel had his reasons, whatever reasons they were (Riff tried to ask Jizabel about that, but the doctor hadn't really given him a concrete answer).

Riff knew he had to stop the man/creature from getting outside immediately.

Cassandra lunged for the door, trying to reach the doorknob, but Riff immediately threw himself in front of Cassandra, and ended up getting pinned to the floor.

"Cassandra, you know you can't-" Riff started, but Cassandra punched him in the face.

"I want to go outside!" Cassandra snapped back through gritted teeth. "_Don't_ get in my way!"

"You're only allowed to when _Jizabe_l lets you!" Riff yelled back as he punched Cassandra back. Jizabel had instructed him not to hold back with Cassandra if he ever got this wild.

Cassandra raised a fist to punch Riff again, but decided not to at the last second and instead, he literally jumped off the younger man and burst through the door, smashing it into splinters. Riff knew that Cassandra was strong, but he didn't think he would be able to smash through a _steel _door that quickly or with that much damage.

Riff got up, and pressed a button on the wall nearby, shouting into the speaker.

"Alert, code black! _Alert code black!_ He got out just now! Hurry!" Riff shouted as fast as he could before running out of the room, nearly tripping over the remains of the wrecked door before running up the stairs.

* * *

"Code black." Cain repeated quietly to himself as the announcement ended. He turned to Maryweather, his sister, who he'd been talking to. "Maryweather, we have to get you somewhere safer! Now!" He grabbed her hand and started running.

Maryweather ran as well, trying to keep up with her older half-brother's pace. "What's going on!? What does code black mean!?" She shouted as the two kept running.

"It means Cassandra's gone wild, literally, and he's gotten loose from his room! He's probably in the halls now, and-" Cain started, but a loud snarl caused them both to look behind them-

To see Cassandra running down the hall, with Riff desperately trying to catch up with him. Cassandra looked almost...terrified, but Maryweather thought that she saw a bit of anger in the older man's eyes. Cain immediately (and literally) threw Mary out of the way as Cassandra collided with him, the two crashing to the ground. Mary also expected to hit the ground, but-

A pair of arms grabbed onto her, preventing her from such an impact.

"You okay?" A high-pitched boy's voice asked her quickly as he gently put her down. Maryweather nodded as she looked at the boy. He had dark black hair (almost the same shade as Cain's), and matching coloured eyes. His uniform was completely black, and he had to be about Leroy's height, maybe slightly taller. He turned to Riff, who finally caught up with Cassandra and was doing his best to restrain the older man while trying to pull him off Cain. "Oh, man...I hate it when this happens." He muttered to himself, before taking out a knife.

Cassandra harshly elbowed Riff in the face (effectively getting the younger man away from him), before rolling off Cain and started to get up. Unfortunately for him, that was when the boy pointed his knife at him.

"Stay down, Cassandra. _Now._ Or I'll make sure this knife gets lodged into your throat." The boy threatened, a harsh expression written on his face. Cassandra's eyes widened with fear, and he slowly bowed his head, looking down at the ground.

"I think that's enough, Cassian." Everyone turned to see Jizabel walk calmly towards them. "You can put the knife down. And Riff..." He turned towards the silver-haired assistant. "You did a good job of alerting everyone so quickly. I haven't had anyone do such decent job in years besides Cassian..." He murmured the last statement towards himself.

"Um...Thank you, Dr. Disraeli." Riff responded, nodding his head a little in response.

Jizabel got down on a knee and looked at Cassandra, using one hand to tilt the older man's head upwards so that he was keeping eye contact with him. "You had to cause so much trouble." Jizabel spoke quietly. "You know you could have asked permission, at the least..."

"I wanted..I..." Cassandra started, but he went silent for a brief moment, as Jizabel used his other hand to stroke his greasy strands of dark brown hair. "Mm..." Cassandra seemed to almost nuzzle into the touch.

"You come with me back to your room. No extra blood for you tonight as punishment. Understood?" Cassandra just nodded in response to the doctor's order. Jizabel smiled briefly. "Good." He turned to the others. "Cassian, Riff, the both of you come along, and half-brother..." He looked at Cain. "I believe it would be best if you tried to explain to our half-sister what the fuss was exactly about, or at least distract her from such a...dangerous event."

"Right." Cain agreed, before turning to Maryweather. "Come on, Mary. Do you want to go play with Gilford, Leroy and Rebecca?"

"Um...okay." She responded, and as Cain led her away from the other four men, she looked back at Cassandra, seeing the one-winged man/creature get led away by the doctor and his assistants. "Older brother? Why does Cassandra go...wild, as you mentioned earlier?"

Cain hesitated before speaking. "I think that's something that Nurse Celeste would be more able to explain than I would." He responded quietly. "You can talk to her later."

* * *

**Author note: ...I know. I haven't updated it in approximately three months or something like that. But that was because, as I mentioned last chapter in the author's note, that I wasn't going to update until I got a review. What I should have mentioned was that it had to be a review with _constructive criticism,_ not just a note telling me to hurry up and update. You can't force me to update too quickly, we fanfiction authors need time to write the chapters, you know! **

**Anyway, thanks for reading, and I hope you guys give a review (_with constructive criticism_)! **


End file.
